car crash
by ms. nick jonas
Summary: joe kevin and nick are in a car crash and nick isn't responding. no last name for nick joe ro kevin so its ok for fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

"Someone, turn up the music, now!" Joe exclaimed, his face was so close to the dashboard, his nose was nearly against it. "Joseph." Julie-Anne hissed, but obliged and cranked up the volume on the stereo. I should have driven. The music before, a distant background, now sent loud vibrations around the car. The bass of the song, nearly made poor Nick jump out of his skin, he sat up, pushing himself away from his window. Jules looked over her shoulder, mouthed an apology to Nicholas, and quickly turned away, not before shooting me a glare. I grinned again, Julie-Anne was my best friend, but making her angry was highly amusing.

"Great. I can't see!" Joe's complaint came surprisingly audible over the music.

And that was it. That was the last thing I remembered hearing before we were hit. A flash of searing white light cut through the fog, and shone into the Rover, leaving the four of us frightfully petrified. Joseph jerked the wheel, Julie-Anne let out a large sob, and Nicholas instinctually reached for his door handle. I didn't do a thing.

I remembered, learning about wrong way drivers, in Drivers Ed., years ago, when I was just learning the ways of the road—there was some sort of national statistic, **One in every three 'wrong-way drivers' victim**…Dies? Lives? Walks away free of injury? I prayed to God, whatever answer: we would all be okay. "Damnit the wheels are fucking locked! Shi-"

With one swift crunch, the exterior of the car was compounded head-on. I lurched forward, into the passenger's seat, fortunately my safety belt tugged me _violently_ back; a large snap etched my earshot. ­

Shattered glass rippled vilely from all directions. The airbags had let loose on impulse. I found myself looking out the distorted window—the pavement to the road looked so surreally close, I wondered if this was all a dream, before I could even think twice, I was reaching out of the window, and…touching the pavement. How was this possible? How was this happening? This wasn't right. I was alive, wasn't I? God, I was _just_ at the movies, Joseph was _just_ asking for louder music, Nick was _just_ asleep, Julie-Anne…she...what if they died? Any of them.

My sick thoughts stopped at a light in the darkness; "Is...Everyone…okay?" asked a, high shaken voice. "I think I am…Nick?" I immediately replied, it was surprising to me, how calm my voice was, I felt as if I could snap in half at any moment.

"No, it's Joe….Nick?" Joe's shaken voice requested again, illicit with panic. No response.  
"Nicholas?" I tried. Nicholas was the youngest, he was fifteen, if he died, if he was hurt…seconds were passing in centuries; an ambulance siren could be heard in the distance. Nick wasn't talking.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mr. Gray?"

"Yes," Nick's father pulled his arm from his wife's shoulder and stood up. "What's the word? Is he alright?"

"We've done all that we can but your son has suffered a lot of internal injuries and lost a good deal of blood. We were able to stop the bleeding but he's not out of the woods yet. He's in the ICU recovering. You and your wife can go and see him soon." The doctor stopped talking and glanced at the two teenagers and 8 year old on the other side of the room, who were listening intently to the conversation. "There are a few other things that I would like to discuss you but I think it would be best to do so in private."

Nick's parents followed the doctor out of the waiting area and into his private office. Once they were settled in the two large leather chairs across from his desk he looked at them and began to speak. "Mr. and Mrs. Gary, as I told you before your son is not out of the woods yet. We were able to stop the bleeding but there was also some spinal damage"

Nick's mother recovered first. She took a slow shaky breath. "What do you mean by damage? Is he going to be paralyzed?"

"Well two of the vertebrae in his lower back were severely sprain. If they don't heal properly you son may be facing a lifetime in a wheelchair. There's no way to know until he has recovered from the other injuries. Either way, Nick's going to have a long difficult recovery ahead of him."

A/n sorry it's short. This might be the last update for awhile. My cat died today. Sorry


	3. Chapter 3

Nick sat in his room looking down at his arm now wrapped in a cast. He sighed at the fact he wouldn't be able to play his guitar for any more. All because of that car crash.

He and his brothers where dirving home after a praty.

The next thing he know he was coming to in a hospital bed with a cast wrapped around his right arm. The doctor told him he would not be able to play the guitar for any more. Nick didn't known what to do. JONAS had a concert in 2 days.

a/n- sorry it short. Getting over writers block. If anyone has ideas for this story tell me in a review.


End file.
